Le Rossignol et la Bête
by Rainbowunicornpower
Summary: Orpheline, la petite Nymphadora vola son prénom...un nom plus digne d'une petite-fille et mieux que "fille du diable", si elle ne tenait pas autant à la vue, elle se serait arracher les yeux: la cause de son malheur. Elle devint une des attractions du cirque Soliculus et y rencontra un loup-garou nommé Remus...
1. 1- La fille du diable

**Chapitre 1**

**La fille du diable **

Elle détestait ses yeux, ils étaient horribles, c'étaient même à cause d'eux qu'elle avait été abandonné alors qu'elle n'était qu'un nourrisson. La fille du diable, c'est comme cela qu'on l'avait surnommé dans le coin. Bien qu'elle est un nom : Nymphadora, elle avait entendu une mère de famille appeler ainsi sa plus jeune fille, il lui avait énormément plus…alors elle l'avait volé. Comme tout le reste d'ailleurs. Elle n'avait pas le choix sa survie en dépendait et puis la charité que les gens lui témoignait n'était pas suffisante… Qui aimerait d'ailleurs venir en aide à un démon ? Bien que sale et ayant des cheveux hirsutes, Nymphadora était normale sauf ses yeux, des yeux bien trop singuliers dans le visage d'une petite fille. Ils étaient changeants, n'avaient pas de couleur définies. Ses yeux pouvaient très bien passé d'un beau bleu à un rouge sanglant. Et cela faisait peur. Elle avait pris l'habitude de les cacher derrière sa tignasse…elle avait plusieurs fois songé à se les crever mais elle n'y verrait plus rien et ce serait bien embêtant ! Et puis, comment aurait-elle fait pour contempler ses trésors ? C'est à l'âge de huit ans que Nymphadora commença à comprendre qu'elle était…spéciale, beaucoup de chose étrange se produisait autour d'elle…Lorsqu'elle avait volé un magnifique pain tout droit sorti du four du boulanger, qui la poursuivait avec un couteau à la lame acérée, et qui l'attrapa en la coinçant contre un mur, le couteau se transforma en poireau…Cela alimenta la réputation de Nymphadora comme fille du diable, mais l'évidence se fit pour elle et cela coïncidait avec les autres évènements : elle était une sorcière. Alors, elle vola des bouquins sur le sujet en se référant à la couverture et à ses illustrations car elle ne savait pas lire. Et une baguette magique à une pauvre vieille dame. Elle ne savait pas s'en servir et ne savait toujours pas lire mais elle adorait la tenir dans sa main et murmurer des formules tout droit sorti de son imagination. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'elle se prenait pour une véritable sorcière. Un jour elle apprendrait, un jour… Pour l'heure elle devait manger ! Elle sortit de sa tanière, boucha l'entrée avec des feuilles et alla chasser.

Généralement Nymphadora se postait vers des bâtiments bordant une rue très fréquentée, elle pouvait gagner de quoi s'acheter du pain parfois, sinon elle faisait des cabrioles ou chantait. Elle était très souple et agile, ce qui rendait la chose aisée et puis, elle avait une belle voix. Mais elle chantait rarement, que si c'était réellement nécessaire.

La journée fut satisfaisante, elle avait même de quoi s'acheter deux morceaux de pain, elle s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle quand elle croisa une camarade : une mendiante, Nymphadora ne se souvenait pas qu'elle avait un bébé. Elle s'approcha et donna la moitié de ce qu'elle avait gagné dans le bol. La mendiante inclina la tête, gênée Nymphadora s'enfuit en courant.

Son pain était beaucoup trop dur mais c'était mieux que rien…elle flâna dans les rues et se gratta la tête. Elle était seule. Rassurée, elle se racla la gorge et se mit à chantonner. Il faisait de plus en plus noir alors elle rentra, le ventre sur les talons.

Nymphadora ne trouvait pas le sommeil, quelque chose allait se produire mais quoi ? Un peu de terre tomba sur son visage, qu'elle balaya de sa main pour s'en mettre plein les yeux. Elle jura. Agitée elle se mit à gigoter encore et encore dans sa petite tanière et s'immobilisa. Quelqu'un approchait. Elle se redressa, et attrapa ce qui lui passait sous la main. Une fourchette. L'entrée était bien dissimulée par un rempart de branches et de feuilles, personne d'autre qu'elle ne savait où elle se situait. L'intrus se mit à l'appeler.

\- Fille du diable ? Hé démon !

Nymphadora eut un rictus bien que cette voix lui dise quelque chose. Elle s'approcha de l'entrée et à travers les feuilles reconnue la mendiante.

\- Quoi ? fit-elle en soulevant son rempart et en lâchant sa fourchette.

La mendiante sursauta, elle n'était pas avec son bébé. Elle s'approcha avec une démarche anguleuse.

\- Il faut partir !

\- Hein ? Pourquoi tu dis-ça ?

Nymphadora sortit de son trou.

\- Il y a une épidémie de typhus, c'est officiel ! Il faut que tu partes !

Nymphadora ne comprenait plus rien.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je reste ici ?

\- Ils pensent tous que c'est toi la responsable…la fille du diable leur a jeté un mauvais sort, tu comprends ?

Nymphadora la regarda, choquée.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Je le sais c'est tout. Vite, si j'étais toi, je partirai maintenant !

Nymphadora ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, elle redescendit, prit ses biens les plus précieux qu'elle mit dans une robe en lambeaux, et remonta. La baguette tomba par terre, mortifiée elle se baissa pour la ramasser mais la mendiante fut plus rapide.

\- Tu es une sorcière ? demanda-t-elle étonnée en s'agrippant à elle.

Elle était si près que Nymphadora pouvait sentir son souffle à travers ses cheveux qui dissimulaient son visage. La mendiante, d'un geste doux, ôta avec sa main tenant la baguette les cheveux de Nymphadora. Celle-ci en fut troublée, cela faisait longtemps, qu'elle n'avait pas eu de véritable contact visuel avec quelqu'un. Elle se crispa.

\- Alors c'est pour ça…, murmura la mendiante.

Elle lui rendit sa baguette en la regardant intensément.

\- Tu sais où aller ?

\- Londres.

Elle avait dit ça au hasard, elle irait donc. Il y eut une sorte de malaise entre elles et elles se dévisagèrent longuement sans rien dire.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as prévenue ?

\- Pour tout à l'heure. Je ne te dois plus rien maintenant. Tous les sorciers ont quitté le village, fais-en autant et ne reviens jamais.

\- J'ai rien fait…, grogna-t-elle.

\- Il y a toujours un bouc-émissaire.

\- Comment tu sais pour les autres ?

\- Je suis pas née de la dernière pluie, j'ai des yeux et je sais que deux et deux ça fait quatre.

\- …

Nymphadora inclina la tête et recula.

\- Au fait, je m'appelle Nymphadora et non pas « fille du diable » ou « démon » !

La mendiante s'esclaffa.

\- Et moi c'est Cassandre et non « la mendiante ». Adieu, sois prudente !

Nymphadora eut un pâle sourire et prit la direction de la grande route. La fille du diable se rendait à Londres, non sans regrets. Essoufflée, elle s'arrêta et regarda le village qu'elle avait maudit maintes et maintes fois. Ils l'accusaient d'une épidémie qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir ? Eh bien, ils n'avaient eu que ce qu'ils méritaient. Elle prit une grande inspiration, regarda son ancien village une dernière fois et continua sa route en chantant sous la pluie.


	2. 2- Corruption

**Chapitre 2**

**Corruption**

Nymphadora n'en pouvait plus du brouhaha et chercha à s'en échapper mais le policier l'en empêcha fermement. Elle retourna s'assoir mécontente et ferma les yeux. Comment avait elle fait pour en arriver là ? Depuis son arrivée à Londres, elle n'avait rien volé, elle n'avait trompé personne et avait fait en sorte de ne pas se faire remarquer. De toute évidence elle avait échoué puisqu'elle se trouvait au poste de police. Elle jeta un regard mauvais au type responsable de sa situation qui le lui rendit bien.

\- Ah, la voilà ! s'écria-t-il en levant le bras pour saluer une vieille femme.

Il empoigna fermement le bras de Nymphadora qui grimaça de douleur afin qu'elle le suive.

\- Bonjour Madame, la salua-t-il en ôtant son chapeau. Voilà la petite, elle refuse de dire quoi que ce soit…elle mendiait près de l'hôpital…d'ailleurs vous ferez attention à ses yeux, ils sont vraiment bizarre !

La dame se contenta de sourire.

\- On va bien s'en occuper, elle sera mieux là-bas que dans la rue.

Là-bas ? Où est ce que l'on allait l'emmener ?

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Nymphadora ignora la question et fixa le sol en guise de réponse. La vieille femme soupira.

\- Suis-moi, dit-elle en lui prenant la main. C'est tout ce que tu as ?

Nymphadora serra plus fort son baluchon contre elle et hocha la tête. La poigne de la dame se fit plus ferme lorsqu'elles se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur. Nymphadora ne pouvait pas s'échapper et la suivit donc avec résignation vers un vieux véhicule.

\- Ils ont l'habitude de ramasser des enfants sans foyer comme toi, ils nous appellent pour que l'on vous récupère, précisa-t-elle en l'installant à l'intérieur de la voiture.

\- Pour aller où ? demanda Nymphadora d'une voix rocailleuse.

\- A l'orphelinat, car tu es orpheline n'est-ce pas ?

\- Y en a d'autres ?

\- Bien sûr, tu vas les rencontrer. Tu refuses toujours de me dire ton nom ?

D'un geste rapide et agile pour une femme de son âge, elle enleva les mèches de cheveux qui couvraient le visage de Nymphadora.

\- Alors tu es une « enfant spéciale », murmura-t-elle en grimpant coté volant.

Surprise par ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir, Nymphadora s'était littéralement figée.

\- Il n'y en a d'autres des comme toi à l'orphelinat, fit-elle en démarrant dans un vacarme assourdissant.

Nymphadora serra très fort son baluchon contre elle.

L'orphelinat se révéla être un large bâtiment délabré grouillant d'enfants, à cette vue, l'angoisse de l'orpheline s'accentua.

\- Nous y sommes, fit la dame en arrêtant la voiture. N'aies pas peur, tu y seras mieux que dehors, crois-moi !

Nymphadora fronça les sourcils et la suivit avec méfiance. L'endroit était extrêmement bruyant, les enfants chahutaient si fort qu'elles se sentie obligée de se boucher les oreilles avec ses mains. La vieille dame la forçait toujours à la suivre en la tirant par le bras. Traverser ce mur humain ne fut pas facile, elles se prirent des coups plusieurs fois et la vieille femme se retrouva avec une voix éraillée à force d'avoir trop crié. Elle poussa une porte et poussa Nymphadora à l'intérieur.

\- Soyez sage, dit-elle avec difficulté en fermant la porte.

Nymphadora resta un long moment debout près de la porte, une dizaine d'enfants lui faisait face. Certains jouaient ensemble et d'autres restaient dans leur coin, l'air maussade. Ils ne firent pas attention à elle, elle s'adossa alors nerveusement contre le mur et s'assit tout en les scrutant d'un regard mauve derrière ses longues mèches.

\- T'es aussi une sorcière ? demanda un garçon.

Elle ne savait pas qui lui avait parlé et le chercha discrètement. Ne le trouvant pas elle hocha la tête.

\- Alors bienvenue parmi nous, ironisa-t-il.

Ils restèrent enfermés jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe, elle comprit que les « enfants spéciaux » ne sortaient pas. Personne ne s'était occupé d'eux, si ce n'est en fin de soirée où on leur avait apporté de la soupe clair accompagné d'un quignon de pain, et d'une couverture qui faisait office de matelas pour la nouvelle.

Couchée avec pour oreiller son baluchon et tournée vers le mur, Nymphadora était en proie à l'anxiété. Qu'allait-elle devenir ? Elle n'allait tout de même pas passer le restant de ses jours dans cet orphelinat ?! Pour le coup, elle aurait été mieux dans la rue ! Elle se mit à maudire le policier qui l'avait trouvé et s'en prit aussi à elle-même. Pourquoi avait-elle hésité ? Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle avait eu maintes et maintes occasions de s'enfuir. La fille du diable ne regrettait pas d'avoir quitté son village mais la perspective des ennuis qui l'attendaient la ramenait à sa vie d'antan. En sentant sa baguette contre son oreille, elle se demanda si les autres en avaient, peut-être qu'ils la gardaient caché…Elle se retourna et les observa. Elle ne distinguait rien dans le noir mais elle devinait que personne ne dormait, manifestement l'un d'entre eux était en train de finir son dîner.

\- Pourquoi ne nous mélangent-ils pas ? demanda-t-elle doucement, incertaine que l'on ne lui apporte une réponse.

\- Parce ce que ce sont des moldus.

Une fille lui avait répondu.

\- Des moldus ?

\- Les autres, comme on n'est pas pareil ils ne peuvent pas nous mélanger.

Ah.

\- De toute façon, c'est surtout pour qu'ils ne posent pas des questions, on part bientôt alors…C'est pas comme si ils allaient remarquer quoi que ce soit, sont tellement nombreux, s'esclaffa-t-elle.

Nymphadora se redressa et ne fut pas la seule, des « on part ? », « comment ça on part ? », « qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » retentirent. Un long « chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut ! » leur intima le silence.

\- Ben oui, quelqu'un va venir nous chercher.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- On me l'a dit. Ce sera pour nous emmener dans un orphelinat pour sorciers d'après ce que j'ai compris…

Si cette fille en savait autant c'était parce qu'elle était ici depuis trois jours contrairement aux autres, ce qui faisait d'elle la plus vieille pensionnaire.

\- Et même que quand je suis arrivée les autres partaient, on les emmenait là-bas.

Des murmures d'excitation se firent entendre jusqu'à ce quelqu'un frappe à la porte en leur ordonnant de se taire.

\- Bonne nuit, chuchota quelqu'un.

Inquiète, Nymphadora mit du temps à s'endormir. Elle cogitait. Ainsi, les non-sorciers étaient des moldus... Elle se retourna contre le mur et imagina sa vie future dans cet orphelinat pour sorciers. Elle apprendrait de la magie si ça se trouve : des sortilèges, des maléfices… Elle sourit, ça ne serait pas si mal après tout.

Hé ho, debout ! la secoua une fille.

Déboussolée, Nymphadora cligna des yeux comme une chouette en se demanda durant un court instant où elle se trouvait. Le soleil n'était même pas encore levé. Elle se mit debout avec difficulté, les membres endoloris. Que se passait-il ? La vieille dame qui l'avait emmené ici fit son entrée, elle s'assura qu'ils étaient tous éveillés et parla :

\- Il est encore très tôt mais nous n'avons pas pu faire autrement, on vous amène là-bas. Une…euh…,elle chercha longuement le mot adéquat, quelqu'un…comme vous va venir vous chercher alors soyez sage et attendez pour sortir.

\- N'importe quoi ! chuchota un garçon blond.

L'attente fut plutôt longue, certains se rendormirent tandis que les autres faisaient tout pour lutter contre le sommeil. Nymphadodra commençait à somnoler quand la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Les enfants encore éveillés sursautèrent. Une femme ni vieille ni jeune venait d'entrer, un bâton lumineux dans la main. Nymphadora ne reconnut d'abord pas la baguette magique.

\- Debout, fit-elle d'une voix rauque. Alignez-vous contre le mur.

Tous s'exécutèrent.

\- Vous avez vérifié ? demanda-t-elle sèchement à une jeune moldu de l'orphelinat.

Celle-ci tenait inutilement une bougie dans sa main.

\- Pourquoi je vous pose la question…je dois vérifier de toute façon…

Nymphadora se trouvait entre deux filles la dépassant de deux têtes au milieu. Tous regardaient du coin de l'œil ce que la sorcière faisait pour vérifier. Elle faisait quelque chose avec sa baguette au niveau du visage. Vint le tour de Nymphadora.

\- Tu ressembles à un ours mal léché, chuchota-t-elle.

Elle ôta les cheveux de son visage et approcha sa baguette qui aveugla Nymphadora. Elle ferma les yeux et tourna la tête par réflexe. La femme, d'une main rugueuse, l'obligea à la regarder.

\- Inutile de vérifier pour celle-là, lança-t-elle en la dévisageant d'un regard noir.

Lorsqu'elle eut finit son inspection, elle se recula et les observa longuement.

\- Pas de mauvaises surprises cette fois-ci, ironisa-t-elle en regardant la moldu. Dehors, tous, n'envisagez même pas de vous évader j'ai de quoi vous le faire regretter !

\- Prenez vos affaires et passez par la cuisine, on vous donnera de quoi manger, intervint pour la première fois la jeune moldu.

Ils s'y précipitèrent accompagnés des deux adultes. Nymphadora mit du temps à choisir un bon morceau de pain, du moins le moins rassis. Une fois, son petit-déjeuner en main elle sortit de la cuisine rejoindre les autres. Une fois vide, l'orphelinat paraissait grand, elle se dirigeait vers la sortie quand elle s'arrêta le cœur battant. Ses affaires ! Elle avait oublié son baluchon dans la cuisine ! Elle courut puis ralentit son allure en entendant des voix dans la cuisine. Elle avança doucement et regarda discrètement à l'intérieur. Son baluchon était sur le banc mais il n'était pas seul. La sorcière et la moldu y étaient aussi. La moldu avait la main tendu vers la sorcière qui sortit des trucs brillant de sa poche. Leur tintement était familier. De l'argent. Ayant la sensation d'avoir assisté à ce qu'elle n'aurait pas dû voir, elle recula et s'éloigna. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose d'étrange se passait. Elle s'adossa contre le mur pour calmer sa respiration.

\- Eh bien, je crois que tu as oublié quelque chose !

Elle se retourna paniquée et se retrouva en face de la sorcière. Toute de noir vêtue et très pâle, elle faisait peur. Elle se baissa et avec un étrange sourire rendit le baluchon crasseux à son propriétaire. Allait-elle lui dire quelque chose en rapport avec ce qui s'était passé dans la cuisine ?

\- Va rejoindre les autres.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure mais Nymphadora comprit très bien et ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

C'est avec la sorcière à ses trousses qu'elle rejoignit les autres. Ils étaient tendus, Nymphadora l'était encore plus.

\- Suivez-moi.

Elle n'avait plus sa baguette, elle la ressortie lorsqu'ils furent plus éloignés. Elle ne dit rien mais sous leur regard incrédule, une lumière sortit de sa baguette. Ce n'était pas la même qu'avant. Celle-ci bougeait et ressemblait à un furet qui partit en gambadant joyeusement.

\- Attendons ici, le premier qui bouge le regrettera.

Dans un seul et même mouvement, ils s'assirent. Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendaient ? Les autres avaient-ils vécus la même chose ?

Le soleil se levait et la sorcière commençait à s'impatienter. Les orphelins s'attendaient à voir un truc inattendu, ce fut le cas d'une certaine manière. Un homme arriva sur un chariot qui avançait seul. Il y eut des murmures d'effrois et d'excitation. Jamais ils n'avaient rien vu de tel. La sorcière se précipita sur lui.

\- Tu es en retard ! s'écria-t-elle.

L'homme descendit calmement du chariot et s'approcha des orphelins.

\- Ooooh, je vois que la pêche a été bonne !

Nymphadora jeta un regard inquiet à la fille qui se tenait à côté d'elle. Ça ne sentait pas bon. Les enfants étaient nerveux et les adultes le sentirent. Ils sortirent leur baguette et les firent monter dans le chariot. Ils pouvaient voir clairement maintenant.

\- Dépêchons nous, je n'ai pas envie qu'il m'engueule, rouspéta la femme.

Le type se retourna, dévisagea longuement les enfants et ricana.

\- T'inquiète, il sera tellement content qu'il oubliera.

Aucun d'entre eux n'osait dire quoi que ce soit, ils assistaient à des échanges dont ils n'arrivaient pas à saisir le sens. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils furent en train de discuter qu'elle décida à parler.

\- Elle a donné de l'argent tout à l'heure vous croyez que ça cache quelque chose ? chuchota-t-elle en se baissant en avant.

Ils se rapprochèrent.

\- Quoi ?

Nymphadora raconta ce qu'elle avait vu.

\- J'veux pas mourir, couina ce qui semblait être le plus jeune d'entre eux, et il se mit à pleurer.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir. Ils furent expulsés du chariot.

\- Ne vous ai-je pas dit d'être sage ?! hurla la sorcière.

Même à terre le gamin continuait de pleurer, de douleur cette fois.

Une grande blonde aida Nymphadora à se relever. Elle se massa le crâne qui avait violemment percuté le sol.

\- Merci.

Elle ramassa son baluchon qui se trouvait plus loin, et attendirent en tremblant de pouvoir remonter à bord. Le gamin pleurait encore.

\- Arrête de couiner, s'énerva la sorcière. Par Marlin, je déteste les enfants !

Le sorcier ricana et agita sa baguette dans leur direction. Des cordes apparurent et les attachèrent au chariot.

\- On ne sait jamais, se justifia-t-il.

La femme se racla la gorge.

\- Des explications s'imposent, minauda-t-elle. Certains d'entre vous seront chanceux et d'autres non.

Et ils explosèrent de rire.

Un frisson glacé les parcourut. Les pleurs du petit garçon s'accentuèrent. Je ne veux pas mourir, pensa Nymphadora, pas maintenant.

\- Où va-t-on ? demanda la grande blonde d'une voix tremblante.

\- Surprise, on ne va pas la gâcher.

Terrorisés, ils attendirent passivement le dénouement. Ils arrivèrent dans une clairière, Nymphadora fixa son regard sur le cadavre d'un corbeau et ne détourna les yeux que par un coup de coude. Et suivi le regard des autres.

Un homme étrangement vêtu semblait les attendre. Il bondit joyeusement en les voyants.

\- Je commençais sérieusement à m'ennuyer !

Il avait dit cela sur un ton léger mais il était en colère, la sorcière le savait.

\- Ils ont été infernales mais vous ne serez pas déçu, fit-elle en descendant.

Il semblait être dubitatif.

\- J'espère, la dernière fois j'ai été trèèèèèès mais vraiment trèèèèèèès déçu.

\- Descendez, grogna le chauffeur en agitant sa baguette pour défaire les cordes. Alignez-vous et en silence !

\- Oh mais oui, ils sont mieux ! fit l'homme.

Il prenait soin de lui c'était évident, sa barbe était soigneusement dessiné et il portait ce qui ressemblait à du rouge à lèvres.

\- Il y en a une qui va vous plaire, ça j'en suis sûre ! s'écria soudain la sorcière.

Elle bouscula chaque fille ne sachant plus à quoi ressemblait celle qu'elle cherchait.

\- Ah c'est celle-ci ! Regardez-moi ça ! fit-elle en empoignant brusquement Nymphadora.

Elle griffa son visage en enlevant ses cheveux. L'homme se rapprocha et ne vit pas ce qu'il y avait de si intéressant. La gamine était crasseuse et pas vraiment jolie. Il s'apprêtait à sortir une remarque cinglante quand il y eut un changement. Le regard azur de la fille venait de tirer à l'indigo, il s'approcha d'avantage. Ses yeux devinrent verts.

\- Remarquable ! s'esclaffa-t-il.

Nymphadora fut mise à part, elle avait la désagréable sensation d'être considérée comme une marchandise. Elle ne fut pas la seule, la grande blonde fut également choisie avec deux autres filles et un garçon.

\- Ce sera tout, les autres n'ont rien !

Et il donna une bourse bien remplie à la sorcière. Encore de l'argent.

\- Parfait, murmura-t-elle. Dites-leur au revoir vous ne les verrez plus jamais et vous ne vous souviendrez plus de rien ! annonça-t-elle à ceux qui n'avaient pas été choisis.

Ils s'agitèrent, l'homme qui conduisait la carriole s'était fait discret durant la sélection, il ricana et sortit sa baguette.

Il pointa sa baguette sur plusieurs d'entre eux, Nymphadora ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait.

\- Eh bien mes enfants, allons-y !

\- Où ça ? demanda la grande blonde en se retournant.

Les autres avaient complètement disparus. Leur « nouveau propriétaire » sortit à son tour sa baguette magique

\- Dans mon cirque ! Vous allez être mes nouvelles vedettes !

A ses mots, Nymphadora ne sut pas ce que les autres avaient prévus mais ils avaient un plan. Les deux brunes et le garçon détalèrent. Ce fut si rapide que la blonde et elle, restèrent immobile. Il jura et hurla des formules dans leur direction. Il jeta un regard haineux aux deux qui restaient et les attacha un arbre.

\- Tentez ne serait-ce que de bouger et je vous tue.

Elles déglutirent avec difficulté.

Des éclairs verts se mirent à apparaitre par-ci, par-là. Elles restèrent un long moment silencieuses.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ? murmura la blonde.

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Nymphadora ne sut pas quoi dire.

\- Tu crois qu'il existe réellement cet orphelinat pour sorciers ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non.

Nymphadora se demanda alors qui des autres ou d'elles étaient saufs… Elles n'osaient pas se regarder et sursautèrent lorsqu'il réapparut, seul.

\- Eh bien ! De vrais lapins, cria-t-il essoufflé. Mais vous serez bien mignonnes n'est-ce pas ? Si vous ne voulez pas finir comme eux, grogna-t-il. Faites tout, absolument tout ce que je veux et tout se passera bien ! Logique non ?

Il pointait sa baguette sur elles tout en parlant. Elles hochèrent la tête.

\- Bien !

La corde disparut et il les prit par la main.

\- Ce n'est pas plus mal qu'ils ne soient plus là, s'esclaffa-t-il.

Et il transplana avec les deux orphelines qui se mirent à crier.


	3. 3- Bienvenue au cirque !

**Chapitre 3**

**Bienvenue au cirque !**

Nymphadora et la grande blonde s'écrasèrent violemment au sol tandis que leur propriétaire atterrissait avec grâce et en sifflotant.

\- N'est-ce pas magnifique ? leur demanda-t-il.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Nymphadora voyait un chapiteau, mais elle devait admettre qu'elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi imposant. La blonde grommela quelque chose que Nymphadora ne put entendre mais c'eut l'air de faire plaisir à cet homme qui les empoigna gaiement par les cheveux en les menant à l'intérieur où les attendaient les autres pensionnaires. Si le cirque avait paru immense de l'extérieur, ce n'était rien comparé à l'intérieur qui était gigantesque. Il n'y avait rien si ce n'est un groupe de personnes assis à même le sol qui se releva d'un seul coup. Une vieille femme courra comme elle put vers eux, l'air horrifié.

\- Seulement deux personnes ? N'avais-tu pas dit… ?

\- J'ai dû les tuer malheureusement ! fit-il d'un ton dramatique et en les lâchant. La sélection naturelle que voulez-vous !

Il l'avait un peu forcé cette sélection naturelle, songea Nymphadora.

Inquiète, la vieille femme regarda les jeunes filles tour à tour afin de vérifier si elles ne souffraient pas d'un quelconque traumatisme. Elles avaient juste l'air terrorisées, ce qui ne l'inquiéta pas davantage.

\- Allons, il faut faire les présentations maintenant ! Vous allez travailler ensemble après tout, mais avant…

Il s'approcha de Nymphadora, lui arracha son baluchon des mains et la poussa violemment contre un de ses futurs collègues. Ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux par terre.

\- Pardon, murmura-t-elle inutilement.

Quand elle se releva, elle remarqua que sa robe était légèrement imbibée de sang mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

Il fit de même avec la blonde. Nymphadora voulut protester mais l'homme sur qui elle était tombée plus tôt mis sa main sale sur sa bouche. Il venait peut-être de lui sauver la vie, qui sait.

\- Je ne vous rendrais vos affaires que lorsque vous le mériterez.

Elles eurent l'impression d'un jamais, Nymphadora sentit un étau lui serrait les entrailles. Jamais elle ne reverrait sa baguette et ses livres. Elles échangèrent un regard et baissèrent la tête. Elles tenaient bien trop à la vie pour s'enfuir, elles lui obéirent donc et rejoignirent les autres.

Le psychopathe se plaça devant eux et les pria de s'asseoir par terre en agitant sa baguette.

Ils s'exécutèrent. Leur propriétaire se présenta : il s'appelait Michail et se voyait plus comme une figure paternelle et non comme un bourreau.

\- Obéissez-moi et vous aurez une belle vie ! conclut-il.

Quelqu'un applaudit, les autres firent de même. Nymphadora sentait que la vie qu'elle avait menée auparavant allait lui manquer. Bienvenue en enfer, semblait lui dire le regard de la figure paternelle.

Il était encore tôt, il ordonna aux autres de rentrer chez eux. Il y avait quatre roulottes pour quinze personnes, et d'après ce qu'elles comprirent il y en avait d'autres. La vieille femme devait se charger des nouvelles recrues. Elle les emmena dans sa roulotte qu'elle ne partageait avec personne visiblement. Nymphadora se demanda qui elle était, sa femme ou bien sa mère ?

\- Il faut vous décrassez afin que l'on sache quoi faire de vous.

Une bassine les attendait.

\- Je m'appelle Alix, murmura la blonde.

\- Moi c'est Nymphadora, tu crois qu'on doit se laver ensemble ?

Alix grimaça et commença à se déboutonner.

\- On ne doit pas prendre de risque, t'as vu de quoi il est capable ? Il les a tous tué !

Sa voix était montée dans les aiguës à la fin de sa phrase.

\- Vous n'êtes toujours pas dedans ? s'étonna la vieille femme. Allez !

L'eau était si froide que Nymphadora crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas lavée et elle remarqua que son corps avait changé. Elle ignorait son âge, mais elle constata qu'Alix, plus développée, devait être un peu plus âgée.

\- Je m'appelle Lauren je suis la sœur de…votre nouveau patron, comme vous appelez vous ?

\- Alix.

\- Nymphadora.

\- Vous êtes vraiment sales, surtout toi ! fit-elle en savonnant sans douceur Nymphadora.

Mal à l'aise à être tripotée, celle-ci se rapprocha d'Alix qui se savonnait les cheveux. L'eau devint rapidement brunâtre.

\- Regardes toi ! Tu avais besoin d'un bon bain ! maugréa Lauren.

\- Que va-t-on faire ici ? demanda timidement Alix.

\- Des tours, des spectacles, vous verrez bien assez vite.

\- Vous faites partie d'un spectacle ? demanda Nymphadora.

\- Avant oui, plus maintenant.

Elles sortirent de la bassine et se séchèrent. Les cheveux hirsutes que Nymphadora croyaient noirs se révélèrent être doux, longs et du même brun que le tronc d'un chêne. Elle en fut étonnée, tout comme de voir sa peau blanche. Alix gloussa.

\- Habillez-vous vite ! Il nous attend !

Elles sortirent de la roulotte de Lauren pour aller à celle qui semblait la plus luxueuse. Lauren ne paressait pas aussi sûre d'elle qu'elle voulait le montrer. Sa main tremblait légèrement lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte.

\- Regardez-moi ces merveilles ! jubila Michail.

Il se précipita sur Alix, caressa ses longs cheveux blonds, son visage, ses bras et fit de même avec Nymphadora.

\- Quel âge vous avez toutes les deux ?

\- 16 ans, répondit Alix.

\- Bientôt majeure donc ! Quel dommage que tu n'aies pas de baguette… se moqua-t-il.

\- Moi, je ne sais pas…grommela Nymphadora.

\- La pauvre chérie ! s'exclama-t-il avant de lui faire un câlin.

Horrifiée par ce geste, Nymphadora échangea un regard paniqué avec Alix.

\- Je pense pouvoir faire de vous de grandes vedettes ! fit-il en repoussant Nymphadora. Je sais déjà où te mettre toi !

Il agrippa Nymphadora par les épaules et la secoua.

\- Tu seras avec le demi-géant et le loup-garou !

Nymphadora déglutit avec difficulté, un loup-garou et un géant ?

\- Il y a des sorciers ici ? s'écria Alix avec étonnement.

Le regard noir de Michail se posa sur Alix, il était aussi froid que pouvait l'être un regard. Nymphadora se demanda s'il allait la gifler. Il ne le fit pas.

\- Bien sûr, quel intérêt sinon ? Mais je suis le seul à posséder une baguette.

Il se redressa.

\- Il n'y a que des sorciers ici ! C'est ce qui fait la renommée du cirque Soliculus !

Il lui jeta un dernier regard plein de mépris et ordonna à sa sœur de l'emmener vers les autres.

\- Qu'elle les aide à faire de nouveaux spectacles.

Nymphadora regarda Lauren et Alix partir, horrifiée. Elle se retrouva seule avec le monstre. Avec un grand sourire qui se voulait rassurant, il la fit asseoir sur une chaise et caressa une mèche de ses cheveux.

\- Tu es une métamorphomage n'est-ce pas ? Tu es la première créature de cette espèce que je rencontre ! A croire que j'ai une bonne étoile, j'ai une sirène, un centaure, un demi-géant, un loup-garou, une licorne et une métamorphomage maintenant ! Tu imagines ce que je vais pouvoir faire avec vous tous ? Tu imagines ?

Nymphadora comprit seulement qu'elle faisait partie d'une espèce nommée métamorphomage. Ah bon ? songea-t-elle. Elle était prête à le croire. Elle entendit également le mot loup-garou, qui la terrifia, et le mot licorne.

\- Tu ne dis rien ? s'étonna-t-il déçu.

\- Je…je n'ai jamais vu de licorne, balbutia-t-elle.

Comme si elle avait déjà vu un loup garou. Il éclata de rire. Et cessa brusquement. Elle en fut terrorisée.

\- Il n'y a que tes yeux qui changent, il faut y remédier…

Il semblait chercher son nom.

\- Nymphadora, répondit-elle précipitamment.

\- Tout de suite Nymphadora.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre, y remédier ? Comment ? Il ouvrit un placard et en sortit un long bâton. Il se retourna, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- L'entraînement commence maintenant.

Ses yeux changeaient de couleurs indépendamment de sa volonté alors comment contrôler son corps ? Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'était un métamorphomage !

\- Concentres-toi ! hurla-t-il.

Elle essayait, échouait, se faisait frapper, et réessayait. Elle s'estimait heureuse qu'il la frappe avec un bâton plutôt que de lui jeter des sorts avec une baguette magique. Allongée par terre, le corps brisé, elle scruta la chambre de son œil valide. Elle ne voyait pas son baluchon… Une larme coula, puis deux et son menton se mit à trembler.

\- Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Non,non,non,non,non tu n'as aucune raison de pleurer voyons ! C'est pour ton bien.

Nymphadora voulait partir, rentrer chez elle, être loin d'ici. Son corps entier la faisait souffrir, elle voulait mourir. Elle n'avait pas la force de réessayer et refusa de tenter une nouvelle fois.

Il la frappa au visage. Nymphadora s'écroula au sol, sonnée par le coup violent. Elle perdit connaissance. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, la nuit était tombée. Elle ne put pas se redresser et contempla le plafond en bois. Elle avait l'impression de sortir d'un rêve douloureux. La porte de la roulotte s'ouvrit, et Michail alluma à l'aide de sa baguette les bougies.

\- Tes cheveux sont bleus ! s'exclama-t-il ravi. Tu vois quand tu peux !

Il se précipita sur un placard, l'ouvrit, et prit quelque chose. Nymphadora pria pour que ce ne soit pas un bâton à piques ou quelque chose de bien plus douloureux. Ce n'était que du chocolat.

\- Tu l'as bien mérité. Si tu avais fait mieux je t'aurais donné une petite pièce mais… Manges-en un bout.

Elle ne bougea pas.

\- Manges !

Elle se redressa avec une extrême lenteur, le remercia de la tête pour le chocolat, et essaya de le manger. Elle ne put même pas ouvrir la bouche tant sa mâchoire l'élançait. Elle se demanda si elle n'allait pas perdre des dents. Elle ne put que le lécher et le trouva bon.

\- Tu peux partir, bonne nuit et lèves-toi en même temps que les autres !

Il la poussa sans ménagements vers la sortie. Vacillant sur ses jambes, Nymphadora s'appuya un instant contre la roulotte. Où devait-elle aller maintenant ? Il faisait nuit noire et elle ne savait pas où était Alix. Elle resta un long moment comme ça, jusqu'à ce que Lauren la conduise à la roulotte la plus éloignée et la plus abîmée. Elle était vide, ceux qui y vivaient n'étaient pas encore rentrés. Elle constata, malgré la pénombre, que là vivaient le demi-géant vu l'état des roues et le nombre de couvertures grossièrement cousues ensemble, la sirène avec l'immense baignoire, et le loup-garou avec la cage. Elle vivrait donc avec eux et avait déjà l'impression de les déranger. Elle s'installa dans un coin et se blottit comme elle put contre le mur pour prendre le moins de place possible. Nymphadora posa le chocolat en évidence à côté d'elle comme mode de paiement et ferma son œil valide en frissonnant. Elle espérait que ses blessures ne soient pas assez graves pour la tuer et qu'elle se lèverait demain, mais cela voudrait dire qu'elle vivrait de nouveau ce qu'elle avait douloureusement expérimenté plus tôt. Elle s'endormit, frissonnante, en pensant à Alix et aux événements de la journée.


End file.
